


Bad Way

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Mando, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mandalorian whump, Poison, Romance, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: IG-11 Knew that the Mandalorian was in a bad way. The Bacta spray would heal his wounds in time but only if he didn’t overdo it and unfortunately that wasn’t an option for them right now.
Series: Finding Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891042
Comments: 75
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea for this story after watching this episode again for the millionth time and have taken ages to write it. Hope you enjoy it.

Cara’s stomach dropped when she saw the Mandalorian laying motionless on the ground, the remnants of the E-Web littered around him. She quickly sprinted to his side, grabbing his chest plate she pulled him up and putting her arms underneath his and dragged his limp form into the cantina.

‘Stay with me buddy, we’re going to get you out of here’ she pleaded as she dragged him to a collapsed stone table and leaned him against it.

She could hear Greef Karga shouting to the IG unit about their path but her attention was fixed on the armoured man that lay in front on her.

‘Stay with me.’ she begged again as she placed her hand behind his head, to try and keep him steady.

The Mandalorian became more aware of his surroundings, the pain bringing him back to consciousness with a crash. He became painfully aware that he wasn’t walking out of this place with his life. Breathing was getting harder and more painful which was evident in the raspy sounds that came through his modulator.

‘I’m not gonna make it. Go!’ he said as he turned his head to look at Cara.

‘Shut up! You just got your bell rung, you’ll be fine’ she said as she smiled at him, her voice shaking.

‘Leave me.’

Cara pulled her hand away from his head and found her hand to be covered in blood. Her heart quickened as she realised that he was in really bad shape.

‘I’m gonna need to take this thing off.’ she said as she grabbed his helmet but his gloved hands stopped her.

‘No, you leave me!’ he said weakly as started to push her hands away ‘You make sure the child is safe. Here…’ he said as he grabbed something from around his neck and using what was left of his strength, pulled it off and handed it to Cara ‘When you get to the Mandalorian covert you show them that. You tell them it's from Din…Djarin. You tell them the foundling was in my protection… and they’ll help you.’ he finished, each word getting harder as he struggled for breath.

‘We can make it.’ Argued Cara, not willing to accept that her friend was dying in her arms ‘Come on, let's go.’ she said as she grabbed him and tried to pull him up.

‘I’m not gonna make it… and you know it.’ he said in a pained voice, a touch of fear in his tone.

Fire erupted from the entrance of the cantina and Cara threw herself onto the dying hunter in an attempt to protect him from the flames. The Mandalorian's pained gasp pulling Cara’s attention back to the man in her arms.

‘You protect the child.’ he said as he looked at her, he could feel the darkness clawing at his mind and he knew he didn’t have much longer ‘I can hold them off long enough for you to escape. Let me have a warrior's death.’

‘I won’t leave you.’ Replied the woman, her eyes wide as she fought back the tears that had started to form in them.

‘This is the way.’ he said quietly.

He didn’t want to die, he wanted to protect the baby, ensure his safety but he knew that his time was up. He could taste blood in his mouth and he figured that he had a multitude of injuries that would probably kill him in time but the head wound would be the winner. Cara looked at him sadly before throwing herself back onto him as more flames filled the room, this time through the now open doorway. As the flames stopped she pulled herself away from him, looking to the doorway as the Cantina around them burned. The heat was unbearable, the smoke stinging their eyes and their lungs. The clanging of armour filled the air and an incinerator trooper came into view, aiming his flame thrower at them as he readied himself to finish the job. Time seemed to slow as the orange flames leaked out in front of them, squeezing their eyes shut they braced from the unbearable pain that was to come but it never did. With his remaining strength, Din lifted his head to see the child stood with his arms up in front of him and the flames stopped in their tracks. They all couldn't believe what they were seeing, this tiny child with unimaginable power. With a flick of its tiny wrist, the child sent the flames sizzling backwards, the force throwing the stormtrooper backwards along with the others and momentarily knocking the Mandalorian unconscious. Cara watched as the tiny child wobbled on its small legs before falling backwards and also blacking out. Cara looked again at her wounded friend who started to stir, his breathing hitching as the pain started to become unbearable.

‘Go.’ he choked ‘Go!’

‘We have to move, now!’ Shouted Greef but Cara clutched to Din’s hand, desperate to hold onto him just a little longer.

‘Go.’ he said as he pushed her away.

With that, she stood and was handed the baby by the droid.

‘Escape and protect this child. I will stay with the Mandalorian.’ it stated matter of factly.

Cara looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, remembering the silent promise she had made their dying comrade some minutes before. She turned and grabbed her weapon before stalking up to the droid.

‘Promise me you’ll bring him.’ she ordered, her eyes fixed on it.

‘You have my word.’

With that she left, knowing that if it could, the droid would keep its promise. The IG then walked to the fallen hunter, his breathing now coming in short gasps as he watched the machine come to kneel beside him.

‘Do it.’ spat the Mandalorian, his eyes fixed on the fire raging in front if him.

‘Do what’ replied the droid, his tone almost sounded confused.

‘Just get it over with… I’d rather you kill me than some Imp.’

‘I told you, I am no longer a hunter! I am a nurse droid.’ He replied, the lights on its head moving from side to side as it spoke.

‘IG’s are all hunters.’

‘Not this one! I was reprogrammed.’ it said, its eyes fixed on the Mandalorian ‘I need to remove your helmet if I am to save you.’ IG finished as his metal hand went to grab Din’s helmet.

‘Try it and I’ll kill you.’ stated the hunter as he pointed his blaster in the IG’s face, its eyes flitting up and down between the gun and his patient ‘It is forbidden. No living thing has seen me without my helmet since I s… swore the creed.’ he choked.

‘I am not a living thing.’ stated the Droid and with that, the Mandalorian did not fight him.

There was a slight hiss as the IG lifted his helmet revealing an array of cuts that littered the man's face

‘This is a Bacta spray. It will heal you in a matter of hours.’ Said the IG as he sprayed the man's head wound.

IG-11 knew that the Mandalorian was in a bad way. The Bacta spray would heal his wounds in time but only if he didn’t overdo it but unfortunately that wasn’t an option for them right now.

‘You have suffered damage to your central processing unit.’ he said as he retracted the spray.

‘You mean my brain?’

‘That was a joke. It was meant to put you at ease.’

Din gave the IG a bewildered look before chuckling to himself.

‘Come we need to get out of here.’ stated the droid as he helped the man to his feet.

Din winced as his abused body protested at the sudden movement. Breathing was still a struggle, but he was not sure if that was due to his injuries or the thick smoke that filled the air. With the droids help he managed to slip through the hole the IG had cut but landed awkwardly on the ground below, just managing to catch himself with his hands as he fell. The droid then helped him to his feet and he weakly limped in the direction his comrades had gone.

‘They can’t have gotten far’ stated the droid ‘I hope the child is alright.’

‘So do I.’ Whispered Din to himself, using all the strength he had to keep himself standing.

They came to the end of the tunnel and turned left, their eyes greeted by a shocked Cara and Greef. Din could see Cara’s smile despite the dimly lit walkways, she walked speedily towards him, checking him over before handing the child to the droid and putting his arm around her shoulder.

‘I got you.’ she said as she managed to take the brunt of his weight.

As they walked through the dark tunnels, the Mandalorian felt his head was starting to clear and his strength return a little but breathing was still a task. Perhaps that would get better also? They traipsed around desperately trying to find the covert despite Karga’s suggestion to head straight to the lava river. Din pointed out however that they would need the Mandalorian's to help them if they were to make it to the river and back to his ship alive.

‘Ugh this place is a maze.’ growled Cara as she shone her torch around looking for any clue that might help them.

‘Stop!.’ said Din, his voice still shaky ‘I can stand.’

'The bacta infusion is working' stated the droid.

‘I’ll try to find tracks.’ said Din as he scanned the ground ‘We’re close.’

The Mandalorian led them down that dim corridor, he was walking unaided but Cara could still see he was still struggling. He led them past some stone stairs and into a room that was littered with blankets, tables, chairs and weapons but not a soul was in sight. Then there, in the centre of the room was a pile of armour. The familiar t-shaped visor confirming what they feared. Din dropped to his knees, sending a jolt of pain through his chest as he sucked in a breath. Holding a helmet in his hands he felt Cara walk up beside him.

‘We should go.’ she said softly.

‘You go, take the ship. I can’t leave it like this.’ he replied, his gaze fixed on the helmet in his hands ‘Did you know about this? Is this the work of your bounty hunters?’

‘No!’ Replied Karga ‘When you left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away. You know how it is! They’re mercenaries. They’re not zealots.’

‘Did you do this?’ Spat Din as he put down the helmet and dashed to the man's side ‘did you?’ He continued as he jabbed an accusing finger in the man's chest.

‘No!’

Din felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled, Greef grabbed his arms before the fighter fell.

‘It was not his fault.’ came a different voice attracting all their attention ‘We revealed ourselves. We knew what could happen if we left the covert. The imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted.’

‘Did any survive?’ Questioned Din, his hand grabbing hold of Cara’s arm as he attempted to steady himself.

‘I hope so.’ She replied as she continued to collect armour ‘Some may have escaped off-world.’

‘Come with us.’

‘No’ she replied shortly ‘I will not abandon this place until I have salvaged what remains.’

Pushing her cart into the forge the rest of the group followed. The heat made it harder for Din to breath but he couldn’t afford to be weak now, not when the child was still in danger. They came to stand around the smelter which the armourer was placing the helmets and armour she had salvaged into the centre of.

‘Show me the one whose safety deemed such destruction.’ Demanded the armourer, her gaze wandering to the bag that hung around the IG’s front, the baby's head poking its head out the top.

‘This is the one you hunted, then saved?’ Quizzed the armourer, her head tilting in curiosity.

Din couldn’t answer, breathing was becoming too difficult now and he wavered on his feet. Cara catching him as he began to fall.

‘What’s wrong with him?’

‘Moff Gideon blew the E-Web he was firing.’ stated Cara as she cradled the top half of his body.

‘I treated him with a Bacta spray, he was mending.’ stated the IG.

‘Well clearly he’s still not well.’ replied the Armourer, noticing his laboured breathing.

‘I am healing I just overdid it.’ said Din Djarin as he tried to push himself up.

Cara was unconvinced but she helped him up into a sitting position. The child cooed as it reached out for its protector.

‘It looks helpless.’

‘It’s injured but it is not helpless.’ replied Din, wincing as he spoke which did not go unnoticed ‘Its species can move objects with its mind.’

‘I know of such things’ she replied as she stood and walked to her station. ‘The songs of Eons past tells of battles between Mandalore the Great, and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers.’

Cara helped Din to his feet, feeling him waver slightly before pushing her hands away.

‘It is an enemy?’

‘No.’

‘We need to go.’ Interjected Cara ‘These tunnels will be lousy with Imps in a matter of minutes. And you are in no state to fight them.’ she finished as she pointed at the Mandalorian.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you're not!’ she growled ‘You can barely stand. We need some sort of escape plan.’

‘If you follow the descending tunnel, it will lead you to the underground river. It flows downstream towards the Lava flats.’ Replied the armourer and she continued on what she was working on.

‘Great we should get going then!’ she said, grabbing Din by the arm and causing him to groan in pain.

‘I need to help her and I need to heal’ he said as he shrugged his arm out of her grasp ‘As you said I am in no fit state to fight.’

‘You must go, a foundling is in your care’ stated the armourer as she finished her work. ‘By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father.’

Din looked down at the child who looked back at him with his big brown eyes, cooing softly as it smiled at him. Cara’s eyes were flitting between the two Mandalorian soldiers with an amused expression on her face. Mando a father?

‘This is the way.’ She stated as she turned to face him ‘You have earned your signet.’

Walking to Din Djarin’s side she welded the symbol in place.

‘You are a clan of two.’

‘Thank you. I will wear this with honour.’

Explosions sounded in the distance causing everyone to jump at the sudden sound.

‘IG, please guard the outer hallway. A scouting party draws near.’

Handing Cara the child it marched into the hallway, ready to protect everyone at all costs. Din watched as Cara awkwardly held the child, smiling beneath his helmet. The pressure in his chest was starting to build, the pain getting worse. Stars danced in front of this eyes but he shook his head in an attempt to send them away. He didn't have time for this. He could hear the armourer speaking to him again but it was muffled, he tried to tune his ears to what he was saying but they would not comply.

No not now he thought to himself as he felt darkness tugging at his mind again.

‘Din Djarin can you hear me?’ questioned the Armourer when he failed to respond.

‘Mando?’ said Cara as she stepped towards him, the Child's ears dipping.

Din Djarin looked at them all, everything was still muffled and the air felt more like water as he tried to take another breath.

‘I can’t… b…breath’ he said as he collapsed, this time no one was fast enough to catch him.

‘No. Mando...’ Pleaded Cara as she dropped to his side ‘Whats wrong?.’

His breathing was wheezy and strained. He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tight as he tried to suck in another breath.

‘Can’t… Breathe.’ he stuttered, clawing at his neck with his free hand.

‘Oh god, IG!!’ Shouted Cara, the droid then returned to the forge.

‘You are protected.’ it stated as it walked closer to them ‘What happened?’

‘He collapsed, he can’t breathe can you help him?’ pleaded Cara as she looked at Din as he writhed on the floor.

‘I used the last on my Bacta spray healing his head wound.’

‘Damn.’ said Karga as he looked at them and then back at the empty hallway.

‘Its okay. It's passed.’ he said, as he managed a few shaky breaths.

‘You sure?’

‘Yes.’ he replied as he pushed himself up.

‘What the hell was that?’ asked Cara, her eyes wide and her panic etched into her features.

‘I don’t know.’ was his reply as he shifted himself so that he was sat, leaning on his arm for support.

‘You need to leave, but before you do. Have you ever trained in the rising Pheonix?’

‘When I was a boy. Yes.’ he replied as he allowed Cara to help him to his feet.

‘Then this will complete you. IG carry this until Din Djarin is well enough to wear it.’

‘I will’

The armourer finished rattling off her instructions before pressing them to go. The hunter restocked his munitions and they made their way to the river as the armourer instructed. They came to a boat which after several attempts Cara finally freed away from the shore. They could see the light at the end of the tunnel, literally but when the Mandalorian scanned the mouth he found there to be stormtroopers waiting for them. IG-11 offered himself up as a sacrifice but the Mandalorian would not accept that.

‘Grab a blaster and help us shoot our way out.’ he ordered, holding the child close to him.

‘Victory through combat is impossible. We will be captured and the child will be lost. Sadly, there is no scenario where the child is saved, in which I survive.’

The Mandalorian started to argue but he was interrupted by the droid ‘Please tell me the child will be safe in your care. If you do so I can default to my secondary command.’

‘But you'll be destroyed.’ said Din sadly, realising that the droid was right but still not wanting to accept it.

‘And you will live and I will have served my purpose’ he replied plainly, his small round eyes never wavering.

‘No. We need you.’

‘There is nothing to be sad about. I have never been alive.’

‘I’m not sad.’ stated the Mandalorian but even he didn’t believe his statement.

‘Yes, you are. I am a nurse droid. I’ve analysed your voice.’ finished the Droid, before stroking the Childs's ear and getting off the boat.

They all watched as he traipsed through the lava, his legs glowing orange as they got hotter and hotter. As he got closer to the mouth of the cave he started to talk to the troopers. They could not hear what he said, all they could do was watch as he burst into flames, taking out every trooper that had been waiting for them. Sailing into the daylight their eyes scanned over the white bodies that lay scattered everywhere. A part of the Mandalorian sank when he saw part of IG’s arm just laying there. He was really gone this time. The Mandalorian was pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar hum of a TIE-Fighter coming towards them.

‘Moff Gideon.’ shouted Cara as she ducked for cover and he opened fire.

The hunter tried to think of a plan, knowing that he could not accept the child being captured now. Not after all they had been through.

‘He missed’ stated Greef as they watched the fighter disappear behind a ridge.

‘He won’t next time.’ Replied Din as he grabbed his jetpack and fixed it to his back as Greef and Cara quarrelled over the plan.

‘I’m out of ideas.’ said Karga, throwing his hand in the air in exasperation.

‘I’m not’ he stated as he readied himself.

He knew that plan would probably kill him, his body would not survive the toils it would take to take down Gideon. As the Imp fighter got closer he thrust himself in the air above him, before latching himself to the aircraft which pulled him violently in the direction it was flying. He reeled himself in and landed heavily on top of the fighter before attempting to shoot his way into the cockpit. Gideon steered the sharply in an attempt to shake him off which caused the Mandalorian to slam hard against the wing of aircraft and elicit a grunt of pain from him as he fumbled about for a charge. The first one flew from his hand but the second he successfully stuck to the wing, before letting go and watching as the TIE-Fighter blew and dove into the ground. The Mandalorian tried to slow his descent, his jetpack starting and stopping which did indeed slow him down but as Din felt his consciousness slipping, he could not stop himself slamming on to the ground.

‘MANDO!!’ shouted Greef as he and Cara ran to their friend's side.

Placing the baby beside him Cara pulled him into her arms, the movement causing Din to yell out in pain.

‘I’m sorry.’ Said Cara as her voice shook.

Din coughed, blood-splattered inside his visor and dripped down from his helmet onto the cape around his neck. His breathing came in short rapid bursts. He took Cara’s hand in his as he fought for each intake of air.

‘It’s done.’ he said, his tone pained.

‘Yeah buddy, you did it.’ she said with a smile as she squeezed his hand.

‘He’s safe.’

‘I think so, but you should stick around just to be sure.’ she said, tears falling freely now.

‘I don’t think... I can.’ he choked, more blood spilling down his chin.

Cara sobbed openly at that, rocking him gently as her body shook. Greef sat there, his expression was blank but his eyes told another story. The child cooed as he snatched at Din's arm. The hunter let his head shift so that the baby was in his sights and he wept, glad that his helmet hid his tears. He didn’t want to leave him but he knew that he was dying, his body had taken too much punishment now.

‘Hey you little womp rat.’ he said, his emotions flooded his voice ‘These two are going to take care of you.’ he finished as he lovingly pinched the tip of the Childs's ear.

It closed its eyes and rested its hands on his arm. The Mandalorian knew what he was doing and pushed the child away.

‘No, you’ve spent enough of your power already saving us once, I won’t let you do this for me.’

The child growled in protest but did not try again, he just lowered his arms and looked at the hunter sadly. Din looked at Cara once more, his laboured breathing echoing in her ears. He didn’t need to say anything, they just looked at each other a while but he could feel himself losing the battle to stay awake. He looked at the child one more time, smiling at him as he squeezed Cara’s hand. She looked at his hand and then at him, willing for him to keep fighting. Then he went limp, his hand falling from her hand to his side.

‘Mando?’ she said as she shook him ‘Come on wake up.’

He didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you like this so far! Sorry for the mild heart attack I gave some. I hope you enjoy this next chpater.

Cara rocked Din’s lifeless form in her arms as she sobbed and his head lolled to one side, blood still dripping from his visor. Greef had watched as the woman had fumbled around desperately searching for a pulse before letting out a blood-curdling scream when she’d found none. Walking to her side he placed a hand on her shoulder.

‘He’s gone.’ he said sadly.

She ignored him.

The child looked at him, his ears dipped and eyes wide. Karga wondered if it understood that it's now father was dead. He felt completely helpless, his heart aching at the sight of his friend dead in Cara’s arms.

‘Come on. He’s gone there’s nothing we can do.’ he said again as he pulled at her shoulder.

‘Get off me.’ She screamed as she shrugged her shoulder out of his grip.

Laying him down carefully, she then noticed a small pool on the ground beside Din's body. She touched it lightly with her fingers and sobbed as she looked at his fingers. It was his blood. The child whaled, its small hands trying to grab hold of his father's arm but Cara picked him up and pulled him away. This made the child scream louder causing the two to humans flinch.

‘I’m sorry little one but he’s gone.’ she said sadly, her tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks.

The child continued to scream as it reached out for Din.

‘Let him down with him.’ said Greef ‘Clearly it wants to say goodbye.’

Cara complied and placed the baby down on the Mandalorian’s still chest, watching as it crawled closer to his head and placed its hands either side of his neck. At first, Cara could have sworn that it was cuddling him but when she looked closer she could see its eyes scrunched shut and its body shaking as it concentrated on using its power. She hesitated, could it bring him back? Then she thought back to what Din had said to her when she held him dying in the cantina

_‘You make sure the child is safe’_

The words echoed in her mind. She couldn’t fail him now. Grabbing the baby she pulled it away and it squealed at her.

‘Mando wouldn’t want you risking your life to save him now would he?’ She said as she held him up so their eyes met.

It looked at her inquisitively. She found herself staring into his eyes. She’d never noticed how ancient they looked before, full of knowledge that he could not yet communicate. She started to realise why the Mandalorian had come to care for it so. It was selfless to a fault, willing to give its life for his. She was torn from her thoughts however by the sound of coughing. Putting down the child her eyes darted to Din who was on his side, desperately trying to suck in a breath.

‘Mando?’ said Greef as he dropped to his knees beside them both, the Mandalorian falling onto his back as he lost consciousness again.

‘We need to get him to the ship now!!’ she barked as she pulled him into her arms.

The child had revived him but not healed him. Cara could see fresh blood splattered against his visor. She knew what she needed to do but she couldn’t do it here.

‘He has medical supplies on the ship. If we can get him there I may be able to save him.’ she said, motioning for Greef to grab hold of his legs.

‘The ship is too far, he’ll never make it.’

‘We have to try’ she growled, tears etching paths in the dirt on her cheeks.

Greef didn’t argue any further. Grabbing his legs they lifted him in unison, the child sat on him. They carried the fighter for hours, the Razor Crest finally coming into view. The hunter had remained unconscious the entire walk, his breathing getting more and more strained as time went on.

‘Thank god.’ said Greef as he sighed in relief.

Pressing a button on Din’s Vambrace the door started to creek and hiss as the bay door lowered. Swiftly they carried the Mandalorian up and placed him down on his cot and Cara went about removing his armor, everything but his helmet. She unbuttoned his shirt and gasped, his chest was black and blue. Picking up the scanner, Cara waved it over Din’s prone form then looked at the results.

‘Well?’ probed Greef

‘He has several broken ribs.’ she said

‘Okay, that's not too bad.’

‘His lung has collapsed.’

Greef opened his mouth but the words escaped him. He knew nothing of medicine or what to do to help the man. They were both interrupted by Din coughing and gasping. The sound of him coughing blood so distinct. Cara grabbed a long needle from the medi-pack under the bed and stabbed it into the man's chest. It let out a hiss and then blood started to seep out the top and drip down onto his bare chest. Grabbing a syringe she connected it to the needle and slowly drew back the plunger, watching as it started to fill with blood.

‘My god.’ Breathed Greef as he watched her work on him.

She was rewarded by Din inhaling a deep breath, followed then by several shaky ones. Detaching the syringe from the needle, she threw in on the ground and then removed the needle. Allowing herself to fall back against the wall she wiped her brow with her arm, breathing deeply.

‘How did you know to do that?’

‘I’ve seen injuries like his before,’ she replied ‘You learn basic stuff on the field.’

Karga did not push her any further for answers, he could see a different sort of pain flash across her face when she spoke of it. The child babbled in the doorway causing them both to jump and then feel guilty for forgetting he was there. It watched them with its big eyes, ears twitching up and down. Greef picked it up so that the he could see Din, its ears perking up as its protector came into view.

‘Come little one we should leave Mando to rest.’ said Karga as he turned around and walked out of the small room.

Cara watched them leave, smiling at the baby as it waved at her. She waved back and it rested his head on Greef’s shoulder and closed its weary eyes. The only sound that filled the room for some time then was Din’s uneven breathing, but Cara was so thankful for that. Her mind flashed back to her running to his side. His body going limp in her arms. She imagined his unseeing eyes open beneath that black visor and the image made her shudder. She'd shaken him so violently in an attempt to wake him, her fingers tracing his neck trying to find a pulse. Her ear by his visor to see if he still breathed. When she found neither, she'd felt herself lose control of her emotions. She had screamed so loud it hurt. She shook her head in an attempt to banish the images from her mind. He was alive, breathing, right in front of her. That brought her little comfort though as she knew he wasn’t out of danger yet. Rummaging around in the medi-pack she found a bandage and started rapping his rips. The cream material standing out in stark contrast to the bruises that mottled his flesh. When she was finished she stepped outside and washed this blood from her hands. Her breathing shaky as she tried to keep herself calm, her hands trembling as she scrubbed the blood from her fingers. Drying them on a rag beside the sink she leaned against the open doorway, watching the still sleeping Mandalorian. Her eyes drifted from his helmet to his bear arms. His skin was darker than she’s expected. She’d pictured white porcelain skin and instead it was a light brown. His muscles were defined, but he was not as sculpted as she’d imagined he would be. She didn’t know how long she stood there watching him, taking in all she could. His breathing quickened as his consciousness returned to him, his lungs burning with each breath he took. Cara jumped to his side, perching on the cot she placed her hands on his shoulders and held him down as he attempted to sit up.

‘Don’t move.’ she said, watching him relax and his breathing even out.

‘What happened?’ asked Din, his voice strained, he could taste blood in his mouth but it wasn't fresh.

‘It appears you’d broken some ribs when Gideon blew the E-Web and one punctured your lung. You made it worse when you took down his TIE-Fighter.’ She stated, one hand still on his shoulder.

She wondered if she should tell him what the child did. He’d want to know surely? She knew he’d likely be angry at her for letting the baby do it but he deserved to know.

'That’s not all.’ she continued, Din, tilting his head as he waiting for her to finish.

She paused for a moment, starting to rethink her decision.

‘What else happened?’

‘The kid… he.’

‘What’s wrong with the baby?” he said, his tone panicked as he tried to push himself up only to be stopped by Cara again.

‘The kid's fine. Din...' she paused, searching for the words and only finding two 'You died.’ her heart dropped as she said it.

‘What?’

‘When you took down the fighter. You were laid there, coughing up blood. I held you in my arms and you went limp. I searched for a pulse, for any sign you were still with me but there was nothing.’ She could feel the tears threatening to spill again. Swallowing thickly she continued the story. ‘The child, he brought you back,’

The Mandalorian said nothing. Just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He’d died? It brought him back? How could the kid risk himself like that?

‘You shouldn’t have let him.’ he growled.

‘I didn’t. I thought he was hugging you, saying his goodbyes. As soon as I realised what he was doing I pulled him away’ she replied, eyes wide and wild.

‘Get him.’

‘You should rest Mando, you can see him later.’

‘Bring me, my child.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too!

Din was flooded with a mixture of emotions as he watched Cara walk towards him with the baby in her arms. The child chirped happily at seeing him awake, its arms stretching out as it tried to reach him. Cara placed him on the bed beside Din, not saying a word as she sat down on the floor beside his cot and watched as he picked it up and placed it on his chest.

‘Why did you do it?’ he asked, knowing the child couldn’t reply ‘You could have died.’

‘But he didn’t’ interjected Cara ‘And he brought you back to us.’

‘That’s not the point Cara!’ he spat, his tone venomous ’You should have stopped him.’

‘I did!’ she growled ‘As soon as I saw what he was doing I ripped him away from you.’

Din didn’t answer, just looked at her as she fought to keep her temper at bay.

‘The words you said to me when I held you dying in the Cantina, they echoed in my head and I couldn't let you down.’

‘You didn’t’ said Din, his voice cracking as his guilt began to build.

‘Well according to you I did!’ she spat ‘I carried you here, I tended to your collapsed lung. I saved your damn life and all I get is grief from you.’

Din looked quickly at the child and them back at Cara again. The child really was fine. Violent coughs racked his body and he placed the child down on the floor before wrapping his arms around his bruised body. Cara jumped to his side and place a hand on his shoulder as she tried to help him through the fit. When they subsided Din was left gasping for breath, his lungs winded by the ordeal.

‘Just take a deep breath in and out Mando.’ Said Cara as she showed him ‘Just calm your breathing.’

The Mandalorian mirrored her movements and found himself finally catching his breath again. He looked down at his bandaged chest and saw that his front was a patchwork of bruises. No wonder he hurt so much.

‘You need to rest now.’ she said as she picked up the child ‘You’re not going to get better if you move.’

Din nodded at her and watched as she carried the baby out of the room. When she left she shut the door behind her, meaning he was able to take off his helmet. With a hand either side, he lifted it off of his head, wincing as its interior passing brushed against the many cuts that covered his face. Reaching beneath the bed he pulled a small box out. Opening it he pulled out a small mirror and lifted it so that he could see the damage. His face was a mess but the thing that struck him the most was the dried blood that spread from his mouth, down this chin and parts of his neck. He would need to clean that up at some point. He let his head fall back onto the pillow beneath it. He welcomed the feeling of soft fabric against his head and neck, made a difference from the padding of his helmet. He scrunched his eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over him. As it passed he thought about what Cara had told him. He tried to remember what happened, staring up at the ceiling as an image of Gideon pointing his blaster at him appeared before his eyes. He remembered the man switching his aim at the last minute. The heat from the blast as it sent him hurtling backwards and then there was darkness. The next thing he remembered was being dragged by Cara into the cantina. The pain had been unbearable and breathing had been so hard. He remembered how scared he had been. Not because he was going to die but because he was going to leave the child. He hadn’t realised until he lay there bleeding to the death against a collapsed stone table that he had come to love the child like a son and now he was. His memories after that were muddled but the next clearest one was of him falling, his arms grasping at the air as his jet pack fired up a few times and slowed his descent but despite that he hit the ground with a thud. He could then remember tasting blood, breathing becoming harder and harder but at that moment he had made his peace with death. He was happy to die knowing that Gideon was dead and the child was safe. The images flashed to Cara holding him in her arms. She’d been crying.

Did I really die? he thought to himself as breathed himself through another wave of pain.

After it passed he could feel himself growing tired, his eyes growing tired and he let his exhaustion take him. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to slip into oblivion, welcoming the numbness that it brought.

§

Greef looked at Cara who was slouched in one of the Co-pilots’ chairs, playing with the Child that was perched on the other. They had barely spoken two words to each other since getting the Mandalorian back here.

‘How’s the patient?’ he said, breaking their silence.

‘Resting.’ she replied as she looked up at the man ‘As long as he doesn’t go flying around taking any more ships down and rests. I think he’ll be fine.’

‘Good I’m glad to hear it,’ he replied as he stood from his seat ‘I think I will return to the town. I still have a guild to run.’

Cara just nodded in response and Greef took that as his cue to leave. Climbing down the ladder he landed on the loading bay floor with a bang. Walking to the bay door he pressed the button to lower it but his attention was drawn the door that he knew Din dwelled behind. He hoped that Cara was right and that the Mandalorian would recover. When asked he would say that he wanted his best hunter back but in truth, he had come to care for him. Taking one last glance at the door he descended the ramp and headed back to town. Cara watched him disappear into the distance from the window of the cockpit. The child giggled and squeaked behind her from his perch, sucking on a metal ball that she gathered Din had given him. She could see his big eyes growing heavy before he sat down and leaned back against the soft blankets in the hit makeshift cot. Cara smiled as the little thing fell into a deep sleep, its ears twitching as it dreamed. The shock trooper slipped through the door and silently climbed down the ladder to the lower deck. She laid herself down on a bench that lined one of the bay walls. She shut her eyes for a moment, her ears tuning in to the silence on the ship. Every now and then there would be a creak or a beep.

‘Cara.’

Cara got up with a start, unsure initially where the voice had come from. Getting up onto her feet she walked towards Din’s quarters and opened the door. He was laying there, helmet in place and breathing quickly.

‘Whats wrong?’ she asked as she dropped to his side.

‘I don’t feel right.’ he replied.

She was shocked with his honesty she placed her hand on his arm and was alarmed by how warm he was. She checked over his wounds that were visible and were happy they were healing, so what was wrong with him?

‘Have you got any medicine on this ship?’ She asked ‘Bacta? Antibiotics?’ she asked.

‘No.’ was his reply.

‘How have you lived this long without medicine on your ship?’

‘I have had it!’ he growled in response ‘I just haven’t had a chance to restock it since picking up the kid.’

Cara did not push him for answers. She knew that bounty hunting was a dangerous profession and undoubtedly he sustained several injuries in his time as one. Now she was unsure what to do. She couldn’t leave him and the child here alone. She wondered if Greef would answer is she called him.

‘Well you’re developing a fever so we need to get you something.’ she said as she pulled her hair back from her face.

‘I’ll be fine.’ he said as he placed one arm around his broken ribs.

‘No you won’t’ she replied, her tone louder as her frustration grew ‘You are developing a fever Mando. If I don't get you some medicine it's going to be the next thing that kills you.’

Din didn’t answer, just stared at her through his visor. He could tell she was angry but he wasn’t aware of just how much. She had been left to tend a half-dead Mandalorian and a child with magic powers. She could scream but relaxing her posture slightly she knelt beside her friend again.

‘Din you need to take this seriously’ she said as she changed her tone to one much softer ‘You literally died… If it wasn’t for your kid I’d be burying you right now.’

Din flinched at her remark but still didn’t say anything.

‘He brought you back but he couldn't heal your wounds too.’ she continued ‘You need proper care and medicine. You will die if we don’t get you the treatment you need and quickly.’

‘Okay.’ was his reply, unsure of how to respond to her.

‘Just let me help you,’ she paused, looking at Din with pleading eyes ‘Please.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback on this one. Hope you like the update!

Din could feel his body start to burn up. The pain in his chest getting more intense. He knew he was in trouble and in that moment he found himself wishing that the child would come and heal him. Cara had gone to check on the baby leaving him alone with his thoughts. He felt sick, scared and alone. Something he hadn’t felt since he was a child. He wanted to survive, not just for himself but for the kid and he knew that Cara was right. Without medicine, this really was the next thing that would kill him. They needed to get some and fast. Sweat started to trickle down his neck onto his exposed chest. He hadn’t really realised how exposed he was till now. He knew that Cara had removed his armour but now as he lay there he realised just how open to the world he was. The door swooshed open and revealed the rebel trooper standing there.

‘The kids asleep.’ she stated as she stepped through the doorway.

‘Good.’ he replied, his voice shaky.

Cara placed her fingers on his chest, wincing at the heat that radiated from this bare flesh. She could see his muscles twitching as the fever started to spread.

‘God.’ she breathed ‘You’re burning up buddy.’

‘Yes.’

‘This is bad.’ She stated in a panicked tone ‘I’m going to have to go into town and get medicine.’

‘Thats a two-day round trip on foot.’ stated Din.

‘I know.’ she replied as she ran her hand through her hair ‘But if I don’t go you’re going to die right here in this bed and the kid is going to be all alone.’

Din shuddered at the thought. The kid had been through enough and after what the Armourer had said to him, he was all the child had.

‘Take the kid with you.’

‘Really?’ she said, as she pushed herself away from the wall.

‘I can't protect him right now.’ he said, his voice strained ‘If anything happens when you're gone at least I know the kid will be safe.’

‘Whats going to happen?’

‘I don’t know.’ he paused ‘I just have this feeling in my gut. Take him with you… please.’

Cara didn’t argue any further, just nodded and walked back through the door again. Din watched as she left, the door closing behind her. Taking off his helmet again he let his head fall back onto the pillow. This bad feeling gnawed away at his stomach. He had noticed lately that he was getting them more often. He never knew what was going to happen, only that something bad was coming his way and he was always right. Since finding the kid he had felt a connection with him that he’d never had before. Knowing that something was coming and that the child wouldn’t be here gave him comfort. Cara would keep the baby safe.

§

She made it into Nevarro in the early hours the next day. People were starting to stir and merchants were putting out their wares ahead of the market. Evidence of the battle that took place still littered the streets. The child cooed in her arms as she walked in the direction of the Cantina, hoping she would find Greef Karga there. The black ground outside the Cantina was still covered with debris from the fight, from the E-WEB Gideon had blown. Images of Din laying there motionless flashed in front on her eyes, reminding her why he was in the state he was.

‘Cara!’ said a familiar voice as Greef came into view ‘Come to join our ranks?’

‘No… I need your help.’ she replied as she turned to face him.

Greef noticed the child in her arms and his heart quickened.

‘Where’s Mando?’ he questioned as his eyes flitted between the child and her.

‘Back at the ship.’ She replied ‘Greef he’s sick… really sick.’

‘I thought you’d healed him?’

‘He’s developed a fever.’ she said, her voice shaking ‘I need medicine or he’s going to die.’

‘Yes, of course.’ he replied ‘Follow me.’

§

The hairs on the back of Din’s neck pricked, waking him with a start. That bad feeling he was having… the cause was here. He gingerly pushed himself to his feet, a wave of dizziness hit him as he straightened himself. Opening the door he grabbed his blaster that was sat beside his armour. He didn’t know what was coming but he knew it was bad. The bay door of his ship started to lower and he felt his heart in his stomach. The door lowered slowly, troopers flanked the entrance but someone stood just behind them, someone he'd never expected to see.

‘Moff Gideon.’ he said, his voice betrayed his fear.

‘Din Djarin.’

§

‘Thank you for your help Greef.’ said Cara as she gave him a nod.

‘You’re welcome.’ he said with a smile ‘Here take my speeder. Better you get that medicine back to him sooner rather than later.’

‘Thank you.’ she breathed as she hopped on the bike and fired it up.

Holding the child closer to her she sped off. Karga watched as she disappeared into the distance, his only hope was that she wasn’t too late. A journey that would have taken her hours took her mere minutes on the bike. The razor crest came into view, its metal panels glittering in the early morning sun. She smiled at the sight but her smile soon disappeared as she noticed that the ramp was down. She stopped the bike at its based and leapt off the bike. There were signs of a fight, blood splatters on the floor leading down from the ship.

‘No.’

She sprinted up the door and into the ship. Din’s armour was still there but his blaster was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes scanned around the lower deck, more blood became visible and her heart stopped when her eyes settled on his blaster laying on the ground at the other end of the bay. She darted to the door of his quarters and opened it, she knew he wasn't going to be there but she had to see for herself. His cot was empty.

‘He’s gone.’ she sobbed as she stood there with the child, unsure what to do.

§

He woke up in a cold, dark room. His shoulder hurt and his head was ringing. He noticed his helmet was still in place which surprised him but also brought him relief.

‘Ah he's awake.’ came a familiar voice, its owner hiding in the shadows ‘Where is the asset?’

The Mandalorian said nothing but he was glad of his helmet, he didn’t want Gideon to see his fear.

‘My men tell me that you’re sick with Fever.’ started Gideon as he emerged from the dark corner he’d concealed himself in ‘I can supply you with medicine. All you have to do is tell me where the child is. Otherwise, my troopers here will make you wish for death’ he finished as he motioned at one of the death troopers beside him.

Din remained silent, he would rather die of fever than tell the Imp where the baby was. The trooper placed a hard kick in his gut which took the air from his lungs, his already broken ribs erupting in agony. Din couldn't help but let out a yell, a sound that made Moff Gideon smile. The trooper stepped back and the Mandalorian lay there gasping for breath, he was going to die here and he knew it, he just hoped the fever would take him quickly. Still, though he remained silent, something that took the smile off of Gideon’s face as quickly as it appeared.

‘Fine.’ said Gideon as he turned to the trooper, giving it a nod before leaving and turning back simply to say ‘Don’t touch the helmet.’

The trooper grabbed Din by the scruff of his shirt and punched him hard on the gut, once again taking the Mandalorian’s breath away. Dropping him to the floor the trooper kicked Din in the head causing stars to dance in front of his eyes. The second kick threw him into darkness.

§

Cara did not have the first clue who had taken Mando. She placed the child in his cot and decided to search the lower deck and around the ship's surroundings for clues. The sight of blood made her stomach turn. Was it his or the assailants? Clearly, they’d overpowered him as he was nowhere to be seen and there was no body, and obviously they want him for something. Finding nothing in the ship she scouted the surrounding area, something white caught her eyes. It was a part of a Stormtrooper’s armour. That's when it hit her.

‘It couldn’t be.’ she said to herself as she tossed what she found on the ground again ‘He’s dead.’

Then she thought about it. They never checked the wreckage. In the wake of the crash, they were so focused on Mando that they had not thought to see whether he had perished. Perhaps he'd survived. The child squealed from behind her causing the woman to jump.

‘How did you get out?’ she asked as she turned and looked at the small creature in confusion.

‘Where’s your dad hmmm?’ she questioned as she picked the child up.

The child didn't answer, just let out a noise and pointed. Cara looked at him then looked at where his small-clawed finger was pointing to and in the distance, she could see a cave formation.

‘He’s there?’ she asked as she pointed at the caves and looked back at the kid.

The child’s ears twitched up and down as it stared at Cara with its big brown eyes. Even though he’d not said it she felt like he was answering her.

‘We’re going to need back up.’ she said as she shut the bay door of the Razor Crest and hopped on the speeder ‘Lets hope Greef can help us.’

§

Din woke to pain. Unbearable pain. He sucked air through his teeth as he tried to sit up, grabbing a jagged piece of rock that jutted from the wall to help him. He was alone now. The walls were rough, wet and uneven.

Must be some sort of cave he thought to himself as he searched for any sort of natural light.

There was nothing. He was alone in this dark, damp cave. He just prayed that Cara would keep the child safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little while but I have had a rather hectic few days. Hope it was worth the wait!

Cara sped across the black lava flats towards the caves. She couldn’t put her finger on why but she knew he’d be there, she just did. She had noticed that the child and the Mandalorian and developed a sort of bond that no one could begin to understand. They felt each other's presence, even each other's pain. She just hoped that she wasn't too late. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that Greef Karga and his chosen men were hot on her heels. Four fighters are definitely better than one.

§

The beatings got more and more savage as Moff Gideon tried to extract the information he wanted but no matter how hard he hit him or how deep he cut, Din wouldn’t crack. He was now laid in a pool of his own blood, he could feel his life slipping through his fingers as he desperately tried to hold the vital fluid in.

‘Just tell me where the child is and I can make all of this stop.’ said Gideon, leaning forward on his elbows as he observed Din with his dark eyes.

‘You may as well kill me.’ Gasped Din, sucking air through his teeth as he tried to bite back his pain ‘I will never tell you where he is.’

‘As you wish.’ replied Gideon as he motioned for the Deathtrooper to continue.

Its black talons grabbed Din by his neck and lifted the man so that they were eye to eye. The Mandalorian clawed at the hand around his throat as he desperately tried to suck in air. The Trooper laughed at his struggle before plunging his blade deep into Din's soft flesh, eliciting a gasp from him as his belly erupted in white-hot pain. The Trooper let go of the Mandalorian, his legs buckling underneath him as all his remaining strength left his tiring body. Hot tears formed in his eyes as he willed it all to be over. He prayed for death to come quickly. His fever still raging and bringing new waves of pain, Din had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming.

§

The child wailed as they parked up their bikes a few clicks from their destination. They did not want to bring attention to their presence but if the child continued to scream they wouldn’t remain unnoticed for long.

‘Shhhhh’ Cara bounced the child in her arms as she desperately tried to quieten its cries ‘We can’t save Mando if we’re dead’

The child stopped its screams but its tears continued to flow. She looked into his big brown eyes and saw pain. Was the child feeling what his protector was feeling? Were they hurting Mando?

‘Right we wait until the sun sets and then we will head in.’ she said as she placed the child in the bag IG-11 had carried him in.

Greef and his hunters nodded, holstering their weapons ahead of the battle they knew was to come. Cara tried desperately to hide her fear, slinging the bag over her back in the hope that it would keep the child out of the firing line. Now they waited.

The sun dipped down behind the craggy cliffs, blanketing their already black surroundings in complete darkness. Now was their shot. Creeping quietly over the solid ground they climbed their way up to the caves that now glowed orange in the twilight.

‘Someone’s up there.’ Stated Cara as she drew her blaster and they crept closer to the entrance of the cave.

They could hear faint voices as they stood at the cave’s mouth. Cara peered her head around the corner and saw that there was no one in the immediate area. _They must be deeper inside_ she thought to herself as she motioned for the others to follow. Stepping quietly and carefully the voices got louder but they could hear a new sound. Mando’s laboured breathing.

‘I told you Din Djarin that I will make you beg for death.’ Cara’s stomach dropped at the familiar voice.

‘It can’t be.’ she breathed as she looked at Greef Karga, his expression matching hers.

She felt sick as she heard Din yell out in pain. Clearly, it was getting too much for him as otherwise, he wouldn’t have given the imp the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

‘Please.’ he whispered and Cara’s heart shattered.

‘Sorry I didn’t quite catch that.’ Laughed Gideon.

The Mandarorain cried out again and Cara thought she would be sick when she heard the crunch of bones.

‘What did you say?’ goaded Gideon.

The woman managed to position herself so that she could see the horror of the Mandalorian’s torture. Din had pushed himself so that he was on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his visor. She could see his body shake as he fought to hold himself together. She watched as the man lifted his head to look at his torturer, she was sure if he could spit at him he would. Din said nothing which angered him, the Imp clenching his teeth as he removed a small blade from his belt. Kicking the Mandalorian onto his back he knelt beside him, his face mere inches from the hunter's helm. He placed the knife against the fabric around Din’s neck.

‘Drop your weapons.’ she shouted as the hunters leapt from their hiding place.

Gideon jumped at the woman's sudden expulsion but he did not move.

‘Your saviours are here it seems.’

‘Get away from him or I will shoot you between your dead eyes.’ she growled as she waved her blaster at him.

‘Do it.’ Gideon provoked as he continued to point his blade at the Mandalorian.

Cara yelled as she threw herself at the Imp, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Tears flowed freely as she stood over him, her blaster aimed straight at his head. He went to open his mouth but she fired before he had a chance, his head falling to one side and his eyes unseeing. She stood there a moment breathing heavily, the gravity of what she had done dawning on her but her attention was soon grabbed by the pained groans of Din Djarin as he lay there beaten and bloody. She dashed to his side, leaving her comrades to finish off the trooper.

‘God Mando.’ she choked as she took in his condition.

He was covered in cuts and bruises. Two in his belly oozed blood at an alarming rate and the others were superficial. She noticed Gideon’s blade protruding from his shoulder.

‘How… d…did… you find… m…me’ stuttered the Mandalorian , grabbing her wrist as she attempted to pack some of his wounds.

‘The kid.’ she replied as she slung the bag off of her shoulder.

The baby waddled out of the pack and to its father’s side, its eyes sad as he saw the state Din was in. Din weakly stroked its ear, too weak to say what he wanted to. Cara finished what she was doing, before moving onto the blade in her friend's shoulder.

‘This is going to hurt.’ she said as she placed a bandage around the base of the blade and grabbed the handle.

She nodded at the hunter, silently asking if he was ready and the Mandalorian nodded back. With that, she pulled the knife out in one swift movement which caused the man’s back to arch from the ground as he yelled in pain before going limp.

‘Help me get him to the bikes.’ she ordered as she hooked his arm around her shoulder.

One of Greef’s men did the same and another carried his legs. Between the three of them, they carried the unconscious warrior down to the bike, placing him in front of Cara who'd mounted her bike. Greef followed closely behind with the child and his other hunter. He knew that the Mandalorian was fading and that he needed medical attention and soon.

‘I will fetch a healer from Nevarro and meeting you at the Razor Crest.’ he stated as handed the child to one of his men ‘Escort Cara Dune and Din Djarin back to their ship. We all know that he will not be safe if we take him into Nevarro in this state.’

Cara nodded and fired up her bike.

‘Be quick.’ she said before speeding off, disappearing quickly into the distance.

§

Cara held on tight to her friend as the Razor Crest came into view. Tapping her Vambrace the door lowered, clanging loudly as it came to rest on the ground. Once again the hunters helped her carry the Mandalorian, this time into the ship. Laying him on the ground she dashed to his cot where she grabbed a pillow and his blanket in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

‘At least we can treat this fever.’ She stated as she grabbed a syringe from the supplies that she had bought in town.

‘Come on Buddy.’ she said as she threw the empty syringe away and started to clean his wounds with the Bacta wipes that she had acquired but she knew that his deeper stab wounds would require a different treatment.

The other hunter who had been passed the baby placed the child at Din’s side. It wailed as it threw its little arms around the Mandalorian. The Child’s cries then stopped as it raised its hands and closed its eyes and Cara knew immediately what it was trying to do and stopped it.

‘Nooooo… little one.’ she said as she pulled him away ‘You won't be able to heal him but help is coming.’

Hours passed and Greef arrived with a healer who wasted no time getting to work on the wounded Mandalorian. Cussing under their breath that a Bacta tank would have been better as he sewed the warrior’s wounds. Once he was done he left them with medicine and bandages before taking his money and leaving. Cara had managed to move the Mandalorian's mattress onto the floor and Carefully they lifted him onto it, making sure that his wounds were not disturbed.

‘Thank you for your help.’ she said to Greef and his hunters as they exited the ship.

‘Call me if you need any further assistance.’ he stated as he gave her a wave before the bay door closed behind him.

‘Right we need to get you off of this planet’ she stated to the child and the unconscious Mandalorian.

After getting the ship off of the ground and out of the atmosphere she punched in a destination that she knew they would be safe at for a while. Once she was happy the ship was taking them where they needed to go she descended the ladder and sat herself back down beside Din. Watching him take in each shaky breath. Placing her fingers on his bare skin she was pleased to find that his fever had broken. She just hoped that the worst was behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Din... Life's taking a right dump on him at the moment! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review! Love to hear what you think!! Shorter update but felt like this one needed to end where it did. More to come soon!!

Omera wiped her brow as she passed her wicker sieve to her daughter, the Krill it contained jumping as they attempted to get back to the water they’d been pulled from. Their attention was rudely dragged from their work by the sound of engines as a familiar ship flew overhead, landing in a small clearing not far from the village. A smile crossed her lips as Winta threw her arms around her.

‘Mumma, do you think it's him?’ she asked excitedly.

‘I don’t know’ Omera looked down at her hopeful daughter ‘Why don’t you go with Caben and Stoke and find out.’ she said noticing the men had started to jog towards the tree line.

Winta nodded enthusiastically before skipping off after the men, hoping she would see her small green friend again.

§

Cara slid down the ladder, her boots thumping loudly on the bay floor. She was surprised to see Din’s head turn to look at her, the child babbling away in the crook of his arm.

‘Hey, you’re awake.’ Cara smiled as she knelt beside him.

‘Where are we?’

‘Sorgan.’ She replied as she stood and lowered the bay door ‘Figured that we would be safe here, at least for a few weeks.’

Din nodded. He felt a little stronger, his wounds starting to heal thanks to the Bacta but he’d lost a lot of blood and he knew it would take time for him to recover from that. The wound to his shoulder was also still paining him greatly, was there more to that blade than had met the eye?

‘Mando is that you?’ came a familiar voice from the bottom of the ramp ‘Cara! It’s great to see you.’

‘Good to see you too Stoke.’ she smiled, her expression then changing as she glanced at the now, once again unconscious Mandalorian.

‘Where’s Mando?’ asked Caben, unable to see his prone form.

‘I need your help.’ she said as her expression changed ‘Mando was attacked, wounded badly. We fixed him up but he needs somewhere where he can rest… safely.’

The Child waddled to her feet which elicited a squeal of excitement from Winta who had appeared behind the men, she then darted up the ramp. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the Mandalorian laid out on the floor, littered with cuts and bloodied bandages.

‘Is he…’ she swallowed thickly as her eyes drifted to Cara ‘Dead?’

‘No’ she replied ‘but he’s weak.’ Her attention returning to the two men ‘Can you help us?’

‘Of course, anything for you both, I’ll fetch the cart’ replied Caben as he darted back towards the village.

§

Omera saw Caben running back to the village and she jogged to meet him as he stopped beside the droid pulled cart.

‘Is it him?’

‘Yes and Cara.’ he replied as he jumped into the back of the cart.

‘Why are they here?’ she questioned as her eyes drifted to the direction of the ship.

‘He’s wounded.’ with that, he left shocked Omera in his wake.

Wounded? How bad is it, is he dying?

All these questions ran through her head as she waited for the rest of them to return. Watching the tree line for what felt like hours, the cart along with Caben, Stoke, Winta, and Cara came into view, but she could not see him. Sprinting towards them, her stomach dropping as she saw him laid there on the back of the cart.

‘Bring him to my cabin,’ Stoke and Cara lifted the lifeless form and followed her.

Laying him down on her bed she started to inspect his wounds, breathing a sigh of relief when she found that they were healing well. She ran her fingers over his bruised ribs. W _hat happened to you?_ she thought to herself as she averted her gaze to the others that surrounded her.

‘He seems to be healing well.’ she stated as she stood to face Cara ‘What happened?’

‘Where do I start.’ sitting down on the edge of Din’s bed she rubbed her eyes ‘We almost lost him on Nevarro. He was caught in a blast when an Imp blew up an E-Web. Fortunately, we had a droid who was able to save him but he was then kidnapped and tortured for information on the kid

‘He can’t take any more setbacks.’ she replied as she looked up at Omera ‘He’s lost a lot of blood, he’s weak and I worry he won’t survive anything else.’

Omera let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Her eyes flitting between the Ex Shock Trooper and the Mandalorian as she knelt at his side and placed a comforting hand on his exposed chest.

‘I will keep an eye on him.’ she paused as she fought to keep her tears at bay ‘You should rest.’ she finished as she let her eyes fall on Cara again.

‘Thank you’ Cara nodded at the woman before leaving after Caben and Stoke.

‘Omera?’

The sudden sound made the woman jump and she looked down in shock at the man laid in front of her. The black t-shaped visor burning a hole in her with its fierce gaze.

‘How are you feeling?’ She said softly as she gave him a warm smile.

‘Tired.’ he said plainly.

‘I’m not surprised’ she replied as she gave him a small chuckle ‘Sounds like you’ve been through hell.’

‘That would be an understatement.’ he replied as he let out a pained groan, his hand raising to his shoulder.

Noticing this Omera pulled back the bandage but found nothing wrong with the wound.

‘It’s healing well… is it still paining you?’

‘Nothing I can’t handle’ that wasn’t a lie, he had dealt with worse.

Omera nodded and stood ‘I will leave you to sleep.’ she stated ‘I will come and check on you in a few.’

Din nodded and allowed his eyes to close, welcoming sleep as he drifted into oblivion.

§

Omera’s blood went cold as she heard a blood-curdling scream emanate from her hut. Running through the door she found her daughter in pieces as she watched the Mandalorian seize in his bed.

‘God.’ she breathed as she moved Winta out of the way and grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to still his body as it convulsed.

Cara then appeared through the door, her eyes wide as she saw Din. His hands balled into fists at his side as he yelled at the pain the convulsions brought him.

‘What the hell is wrong with him now?’ She growled as she held down the man's legs.

The Mandalorian started to still, his breathing coming in short painted gasps as his consciousness was robbed from him.

‘I don’t know.’ Omera replied before her expression changed ‘His shoulder.’

‘What?’ Cara looked at her with a confused expression.

‘His shoulder is healing but it's still giving him pain.’ she continued ‘He said it wasn’t that bad but I could tell he was playing it down.’

Pulling away from the bandage, she gasped at what she saw. The skin around the wound was going blue, and it oozed a clear liquid.

‘What is it?’ Cara looked at the woman with wide eyes.

‘I think he’s been poisoned.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long update for you! Hope you like :)

Din’s body continued to seize over the coming days, his body getting weaker and weaker with each attack. Cara and Omera were at a loss at what to do. They were simple farmers on Sorgan, they had only basic medical supplies and certainly had no way of finding out what poison was used. Cara thought back to when the child healed Greef from poisoning and wondered if he could help Din but then scolded herself for thinking it. She couldn’t put the baby at risk to save her friend. She now sat at his side as Omera took a break from watching him. His breathing was weak and irregular, more like quiet wheezes than anything else. The poison was spreading and the blue mark had now spread to his collar bone and partially down his arm.

‘Come on buddy you gotta fight this.’ she said as she placed a playful punch on his arm.

He did not react and Cara’s heart shattered. In the small amount of time, she had known the Mandalorian she had come to respect him… care for him… dare she say love him? She knew that he didn’t look at her that way. He probably didn’t look at anyone that way but she had felt herself becoming drawn to him. The mystery of who he was beneath the mask. The longer he stayed in this comatose state the more she worried that he would slip away from her, they needed to find someone with experience with poisons or they would lose him. Cara stood and made her way outside of the cabin, leaning against the doorframe so that she could still watch him from her new position.

‘How is he?’ came a voice as Caben walked up to the woman with a sad expression plastered across his face.

‘He’s still unconscious.’ Cara looked at Din and then at Caben again ‘We need to find someone that has experience treating poisoning. If we don't figure out what poisoned him and how we can treat it he’ll die.’

Caben gasped at her reply, mouth agape as he tried to think of a reply.

‘There's a woman in town… she’s a healer.’ came a voice as Stoke stepped out from around the corner.

‘What's her name?’ Cara stepped towards the other man, grabbing the scruff of his shirt and pulling him closer.

‘I don’t know her name but I know where she lives.’ he stuttered, letting out a huff in relief when Cara let him go.

The three of them suddenly looked to the doorway of Omera’s hut as a loud crash sounded from inside. Sprinting through the entrance they found Din convulsing on the floor, white foam tinged with blood running down his neck as his helmet banged on the floor with each violent movement. Cara fell to this side and grabbed his shoulders before glaring at the two men as they watched in horror.

‘Help me’ she growled, motioning for them grab his arms and legs.

The two men fumbled about, finally holding the Mandalorian down as he thrashed on the wood floor and looking at each other with horrified expressions as the hunter seized in front of them. After what felt like hours to the three of them Din’s body finally calmed and they were able to lift him back onto the bed. Cara then grabbed a bowl and cloth from the kitchen and went about cleaning the froth and blood from his neck and chest.

‘You need to take me to this woman today!’

‘It will take us a day to get there and a day to get back!’ Exclaimed Stoke as he looked at the Mandalorian whose chest heaved with exhaustion.

‘We have Mando’s ship!’ Cara stood, grabbing her blaster she stepped towards the longhaired man ‘Just tell me where to fly.’

§

Omera was taken by surprise when Caben practically dragged her from the pond she was working from. The man's eyes were frenzied as he pulled her to one side.

‘The Mandalorian…’ he stuttered as his eyes flitted between her and the hut where he lay ‘He was shaking, badly!… Stoke is taking her... Cara to the town to find a healer but he needs to be watched.’

Omera wasted no time jogging back to her hut. Entering she found Winta was by his side, the child in her arms. She smiled as she saw her mother walk in, jumping up she hugged her tightly around the waist but there was a touch of sadness in the child’s eyes.

‘Is he going to die, momma?’ Omera looked at her daughter sadly.

‘No sweetheart.’ she replied but she felt that she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else ‘Why don’t you take the boy outside to play, he shouldn’t have to see his father this way.’

Winta nodded and skipped out the hut, but the sadness in her eyes never left. Omera watched her daughter as she sat down with the other children, laughing and clapping as the child waddled after a frog. For a second Omera let herself smile as she watched the small green creature. It was so innocent and she wondered if he knew that his protector was slipping away. He had been through so much and her heart broke for him. She honestly didn't know how he would deal with the Mandalorian dying on him. Her attention was drawn back to her patient who had started to shiver. She touched his skin to ensure it wasn’t because of fever then brought him another blanket. She took a seat next to him and watched him for a good while. The woman started to study him, taking in his strong frame, how defined the muscles in his arms were and his chiselled chest. She was glad he was unconscious or he would have seen her cheeks flushing as she imagined what the rest of him looked like. To distract herself from her thoughts she started cleaning the hut but always kept one eye on Din. He didn’t stir.

§

It was nightfall by the time Cara returned. The healer was an old woman. One of few words but she had a wisdom about her that gave her hope, she needed that. Landing the Razor Crest they walked briskly back to the village and Omera’s cabin. The Mandalorian’s breathing had gotten weaker in the time that Cara had been gone, his skin paler.

‘I need more light.’ stated the healer as she perched herself on the chair beside the bed and pulled it closer.

The villagers pulled together to fetch some lamps and take them to the hut, bringing to light the true state the Mandalorian was in. The blue mark had spread halfway across his chest now and his skin had gone from a golden tan to pale white. The healer then started to inspect the warrior, placing two fingers on her neck to feel his pulse.

‘I know what he was poisoned with and I can treat it.’ she stated plainly as she looked up at the two women beside her.

‘That's great!’ Cara grinned as she looked at Omera but her smile dropped when she looked back at the healer.

‘I can treat the poison but this man is on the cusp of death.’ she continued, her face like stone ‘The damage has been done. This man has clearly taken a beating, I don’t know if he has the strength to survive… It will be down to his own pure will to live.’

Cara’s stomach dropped as she glanced at Omera, noticing the tears forming in the woman's eyes. She had seen how she looked at Din, she was clearly in love with him but they both knew that Din was a man of honour and he would never put his own wants above the child or the creed.

‘Now leave me.’ Spat the woman as she waved them out the room ‘I need space to work.’

The two women shuffled out the Cabin but they took a seat out front, not wanting to stray too far from the Mandalorian. Winta handed the Child to Cara and then cuddled up on her mother's lap. They didn’t speak a word to each other, just listened to the woman mutter to herself as she worked. Cara looked at the delicate little creature in her arms. She remembered when she’d said that she didn't do the baby thing but now she felt herself not wanting to let him go. She decided at that moment that if Din wasn’t to survive this she would make sure the kid was safe, even if that meant caring for him herself. After a few hours, the old woman emerged from the cabin, rubbing her tired eyes as she stopped in front of them both.

‘I have done all I can for him.’ she looked at Omera and then at Cara, her expression still void of emotion ‘Could I bother you for lodging tonight and a ride to town tomorrow?’

‘Yes of course’ replied Omera as she pushed Winta from her lap and stood.

‘I would prefer a lift on your cart and not on that dreadful ship.’ she continued, her lip curling slightly in amusement.

‘Of course’ Omera held out her hand, motioning for the lady to follow her.

Cara watched as the women walked in the direction of another cabin before standing and heading inside. Din lay there, very much in the same state he was in before. His breathing was still weak but she noticed that the blue mark had started to fade already. Sitting on the edge of the bed she placed the kid down beside him and watch as he waddled into the crook of his father’s arm, lay down and cuddled up into him.

‘You need to fight for him.’ she said softly as she placed her hand on his leg, watching the shaky rise and fall of his chest ‘He needs you, you can’t leave him now.’

She hadn’t expected a response but there was still a part of her that hoped for one. For him to turn his head and say her name. She wished she could give him the strength to fight but she couldn’t. It was down to him now.

Morning came and Cara became aware she was laying on something soft. Cracking her eyes open she realised she was on top of Din. _Why didn’t Omera wake me?_ Sitting up suddenly she clocked two big brown eyes staring up at her and she smiled.

‘Morning you.’ she said sweetly as she ruffled the thin hairs on his head.

The child chirped happily at that, smiling up at her as he squeezed his eyes shut in delight.

‘How’s your father doin’ hmm?’ she questioned as she looked at Din.

He wasn’t much different to the night before save for the blue mark that was almost completely gone now. Breathing was still a struggle and his skin was still ghostly pale. Cara let out a sigh before picking up the child and poking her head through the doorway. Noticing Omera working away with the other villagers and Winta playing with the other children. She sat down on the chair just outside, her eyes still glancing back at the comatose Mandalorian.

‘Good Morning.’ the sudden voice made Cara jump and she looked up to see the healer staring back at her.

‘Good Morning.’ she replied as she started to push herself up.

‘Don’t get up on my account.’ Said the woman as she raised her hand up to stop her ‘How does he fare?’

‘The mark has almost gone but his breathing is still weak and his colour has not returned’ replied Cara as she turned her head to look at him.

‘As I said, his body has taken much abuse.’ Cara looked back at the old woman, eyes red with fresh tears ‘He has a long road ahead of him.

‘If he survives to dawn tomorrow then I think he shall live.’ She finished, a small smile touching her wrinkled lips ‘He is lucky to have so many that care for him. Something unusual I believe for a Mandalorian.’

Cara chuckled at that which allowed one single tear to escape.

‘Sit with him… speak to him’ she said softly as she looked down at the child ‘Let him know he is loved and I think he will fight.’

Cara smiled at her sadly and stood from her seat.

‘Thank you for everything you have done.’

‘You are welcome.’ she paused as she pulled her shawl tighter around her narrow shoulders ‘I take my leave now.’

Cara nodded at the woman and gave her smile as she turned and left, heading towards the cart where Caben and Stoke stood waiting for her. Taking the healers advise she walked back into the cabin and sat herself down on the chair at Din’s side, bouncing the child on her knee as it giggled with glee.

‘Come on Mando you can fight this.’ she said as she leaned back in her seat ‘You got blown up and survived, this is a paper cut in comparison.’

She knew that wasn’t completely true but she didn’t know what else to say to him. She’d never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve and she didn’t know how to tell him how she felt. So she used humour as a defence to hide her insecurities and this situation was no exception. His strained breathing was so loud in her ears as she placed the child down on the bed beside him, watching as the baby once again cuddled into his father. She thought about what the woman had said to her.

_‘Let him know he is loved and I think he will fight’_

What if she told him how she felt? Would that be a reason for him to fight this?

 _No, don’t be stupid Cara he doesn’t see you that way!_ she thought to herself as she shook her head.

Sitting forward in her chair she took his hand in hers. It was strong with long artistic fingers. She laced hers between his and placed a gentle kiss on his hand, his skin soft and warm beneath her lips.

‘Please don’t leave me.’ she pleaded quietly as she let her tears fall freely.

She slept at his side again that night and Omera left her again. She saw how Cara held his hand and she felt a small twang of jealousy but it passed when she thought back to the moment he almost let her remove his helmet. He almost let her look into his eyes. _They were just friends, right? He had no romantic feelings for her surely?_

Morning came and the village was relieved to hear that the Mandalorian still lived but he was still in a coma. Cara finally left Din’s side and opted to clean herself up on the Razor Crest. In truth, she didn’t want anyone to see her tears. So Omera took it upon herself to watch him.

§

He could feel a cool breeze against his skin which caused him to shiver slightly. The pain was the next thing he felt but it wasn’t as bad as before, it was bearable. He could hear shuffling around him and he turned his head towards the sound. Cracking open his eyes he was greeted by the child’s big brown ones looking back at him.

‘Well hey you little womp-rat.’ he smiled underneath his helmet and the child squealed in excitement.

‘Mando are you awake?’ came an excited voice as Omera came into view.

‘Yes.’ he replied plainly, his voice still a little weak.

‘Oh thank goodness you had us all sick with worry.’ she stated as she smiled warmly at him.

‘How long have I been out?’

‘Almost a week.’ she stated as she sat down beside him ‘Your shoulder wound was poisoned. You started suffering from seizures but we managed to find a local healer who cured you.’

‘Thank you.’

He pushed himself into a sitting position and winced at his muscles protesting.

‘You still need to rest.’ said Omera as she tried to push him back down.

‘I have rested enough.’ he stated as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed ‘I need air.’

‘Well let me help you at least.’ she stated as she helped him to his feet.

He nodded in appreciation and limped towards the door, Omera keeping a grip on his arm to steady him. He was glad of his helmet as he walked out of the hut into the bright sunlight. The village cheered as he stumbled out onto the porch, one hand grabbing a chair to steady him. Winta burst into tears and ran straight up to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing him tightly.

‘I’m so happy you're alive.’ she said as she pulled her head away so that she could look up at him.

Din nodded at the child, looking at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Not that anyone could see.

‘Winta let the Mandalorian sit.’ said Omera as she guided him to the bench to his left.

Helping him lower himself down she sat next to him but she didn’t let go of this arm. Her smile stretching from ear to ear. The villagers started to go about their business again and Din turned his attention back to Omera.

‘I apologise for Winta.’ She said as she looked at her hands around his arm ‘She witnessed you having a seizure and it scared her greatly. She has been praying for your recovery.’

‘That must have been horrible for her.’

‘Yes.’ she replied ‘But it’s okay now. You have returned to us and you’re on the mend.’ she finished as she squeezed his arm.

Cara walked through the tree line, glittering silver armour catching her eye and her heart started to pound. As she got closer she saw Omera at his side, the two of them looking at each other, his hand in hers. At that moment she wanted to curl up into a dark corner and disappear. She considered turning back but Din turned his head and they locked eyes with each other. No escaping now.

‘You’re awake!.’ she said, plastering a fake smile on her face ‘Nice nap?’

‘Had better.’ he replied, tilting his head as he spoke.

‘Good to see you up and about Mando’

‘Good to see you too Cara.’ Her heart skipped a beat at his saying her name ‘Do you mind if we speak in private.’

‘Of course.’ she said as she helped him stand and walk back into the cabin.

‘Thank you for saving me.’ he started as he placed his hand on the table to steady him ‘And for taking care of the kid.’

‘You would have done the same for me.’ she shrugged, trying desperately to hide her emotions.

‘Yes I would,’ he replied, his voice cracking slightly.

Cara looked up at him, a little hope filling her eyes at his reply.

‘What do you want to do now?’ she said changing the subject.

‘Well Moff Gideon is dead so I’d like to think the baby is safe now.’ he started, lowering himself down so that he was sat on the edge of the wood table top ‘I think we could probably stay here a while.’

_Stay here with her_

‘What about you?’ he asked

‘You know me Mando, can’t stay in one place for too long.’ she jested ‘I think I may head back to Nevarro. Greef offered me a job in the guild. Seems like a good career choice for me.’

‘Oh okay.’

_Was that sadness in his voice?_

‘Well I hope you stick around for a little while.’ he said, changing his tone again ‘The kid will miss you.’

 _The kid will miss me?_ her heart sunk at that statement. _Not you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right here's the ending, be nice I've never written anything like this before.

Cara helped Din back outside, sitting him down on the chair she saw his chest heaving from the effort. He was glad that his helmet hid the pain moving brought him but he was glad that to be alive. The child hobbled out of the hut, tugging on Din’s pant leg as he babbled at his father. The Mandalorian picked him up and place him on his lap. He watched Cara from the corner of his eye as she sat herself down on the bench and then his eyes drifted to Omera. He watched her as she laughed with smiled with the other villagers. Winta and the other children dancing around them. He remembered how he had felt when he was last here, how his heart had skipped a beat when he watched her shoot. When she went to lift his helmet and he had almost let her. For a moment he thought maybe he could have a normal life here with her and the child but deep down inside he knew he wouldn’t be happy. Omera clocked him watching her and she smiled, her heart warming at his gaze. The day soon failed and night came. Din had argued with Omera that he could sleep in the barn but she was not having it and secretly he was glad, he did not want to imagine attempting to get up in the morning. He was glad of her help, her kindness but he didn't feel the same draw that he had before, he wanted to stay here but it wasn't her that he wanted to stay with and that scared him. 

As the days passed he felt his strength returning to him and before he knew it two weeks had passed. Cara had been enquiring about a ship to Nevarro and had been in town that last few days, he longed to see her again. He worried she would leave without saying goodbye and his heart ached at the thought. The sun fell behind trees leaving the village to be illuminated by the soft yellow glow coming from the fires outside people huts. Din had left the child with Winta so he could take a walk to his ship to retrieve his armour. He had felt incomplete without it but he knew that it had been necessary to remove it in order to treat him. Stepping through the trees he heard rustling behind him and he was painfully aware that he didn’t have his blaster.

‘You shouldn’t be wandering the woods alone unarmed Mando.’

Din sighed in relief when he recognised whose voice it was. Turning to face them Cara’s smiling face came into view.

‘Well someone left my armour and weapons on my ship.’ he replied slyly ‘Was just going to retrieve them.’

‘Well I was heading the same way so I’ll protect you.’ she joked as they walked together to the ship.

They walked in silence, both aching to speak their feelings but fearing the other's rejection. Din opened the door of the Razor Crest and they watched as it creaked and hissed before finally coming to rest on the leaf-littered ground. The duo then walked quietly up the ramp into the ship, Cara pulling out her duffel and slinging it over her shoulder as Din strapped his armour back on and holstered his blaster.

‘You look more like you.’ she joked, breaking the silence between them.

‘I feel it.’ he replied as they made their way back down the ramp, it hissing as it shut behind them.

They walked in silence again for a few minutes, the dead air between them becoming too much for Cara to bear.

‘I have found someone willing to take me to Nevarro.’ She said as she noticed him coming to a stop.

‘Do you trust them?’

‘I don’t trust anyone but I’ll take my chances.’ she replied, smirking at him ‘I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.’

‘You could stay here.’ he stated, masking his true meaning painfully well.

‘There’s nothing for me here.’

Her reply made Din’s heart ache

_Me?_ He thought to himself, before stepping off again.

‘Besides you have a family here now with Omera.’ she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke ‘You don’t need me around.’

Din didn’t know what came over him at that moment. Turning to face her, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against the tree behind her. Her breathing quickening, his helmet but an inch away from her face.

‘I do…’ he growled, ‘I do want you.’

Cara could feel her heart in her throat. She ached, desperate to rip off his helmet and kiss him.

‘Oh I’m sorry.’ came a sudden voice and they both turned their heads to face it.

Omera stood there, shock plastered over her face at the scene unfolding in front of her. At that moment she knew it wasn’t her he wanted and she fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She said nothing else, just turned and left and leaving Din and Cara both fighting their urges. Cara pushed him off of her and stalked back to the village, leaving Din cursing under his breath as he watched her walk away. He headed back to the barn and found the child asleep in his crib. He noticed Cara’s duffle that had been dumped just inside the doorway and his heart sunk a little. She didn’t want him.

_How could I have been so stupid_ he thought to himself as he stripped off his armour again.

Floorboards creaked behind him and he spun on his heels to see Cara stood behind him. Her chest heaving as she looked at him in a way she’d never looked at him before.

‘I’m sorry about earlier,’ he said as he placed his last bit of armour on the floor and leaving him stood there in his flight suit, helmet and boots.

Cara said nothing, just stepped closer to him. Her hands were shaking but she had hope now, hope that he wanted this too. She stopped right in front of him, his body against hers as she put her hand on his waist and pulled him in closer.

‘Cara I…’ she placed one hand on the side of his helmet and moved her head closer to his.

‘I want you too.’ she whispered, her breath fanning his mask as she brought her lips down to his neck.

Pulling down the cowl that covered his flesh she placed a gentle kiss there, which elicited a deep growl from him. He grabbed her arms and pushed her up against one of the thick wooden pillars that propped up the roof.

‘Not here.’ his voice was deep as he tried desperately to fight the fire that roared inside him ‘Not with the kid around.’

Cara nodded and took his hand. Slipping out the barn they jogged into the tree line, Omera watching as they disappeared into the dark woodland. When Din was happy they were out of earshot he stopped and dragged Cara towards him, his hand on her back as he pulled her in close. She let out a shaky breath as she felt him against her.

‘How we going to do this then Mandalorian.’ she joked as she looked at him, her eyes piercing his visor.

He didn’t speak a word, just spun her around so her back was against him.

‘Do you trust me?’ he whispered in her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine.

‘Yes.’

He then pulled out a piece of fabric from his pocket and tied it around her eyes, spinning her back around when he was confident she couldn't see him. She stood there blind, her hand on his waist in an attempt to ground herself as she waited for what was to come next. She heard a slight hiss and then a loud thump as something heavy hit the ground.

‘Mando?’ she felt him pushing her slowly backwards, coming to a stop as she felt a large bolder hit her back.

Still, he didn't speak, he drunk her in. Her lips, her hair, her smell. He pulled off his gloves and let them fall to the ground, his heart practically trying to escape from his ribcage as touched her soft skin. Cara shivered at the sudden sensation of his bare flesh against hers.

‘I was so scared you didn’t feel the same…’ she started as his hand travelled up to cup her cheek ‘I…’

She was interrupted by lips against hers and she melted into them. It was soft yet strong at the same time before becoming more urgent. She poked his lips with her tongue and he opened them to allow her entry. She had imagined this kiss over and over in her head but what surprised her was how natural it was. _Have you done this before?_ she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was longer than she’d expected and she took some in her fist and pulled it slightly which made him grunt in pleasure. Their movements became more frenzied, both desperate to have each other. She pulled his flight suit open and let her hands travel over his skin, tracing his muscles with her fingers as they travelled down. She took him in her hand and his breath hitched in this throat. Din pulled his cape off and let it fall to the ground around his ankles before grabbing her things and lifting her up. Cara wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued to pleasure him. He bit her neck hard and she threw her head back in ecstasy. The boulder behind her back disappeared as he spun her around and laid her down on the soft ground, laying kisses on her neck and along her collarbone. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away causing Din to look at her with a confused expression but it became clear what she was doing as she worked on taking her own armour off before pulling her shirt over her head revealing a thin white top underneath with thin straps lacing over her shoulders. Din let his hand travel under the white fabric as he kissed her again, grinding against her as his excitement grew. Cara pulled his flight suit over his shoulders, giggling as he fought to get his arms out before kissing her again, biting her lip as his hand travelled down to her waistband. Unbuckling her belt he slipped his hand past, his fingers touching her there elicited a gasp. Din pulled away and watched Cara bite her lip in pleasure, her hand grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand further down. He knew exactly what she wanted and he obliged her, biting her neck as his fingers slipped in. She groaned loudly now as all new waves of pleasure washed over her and her back arched as he slipped in another. The build-up was getting too much for them both now and so the Mandalorian stopped, yanking down her pants as she pulled his suit down further and took hold of him again. He hovered above her, his breathing heavy as he watched her chest heave.

‘Please’ she pleaded quietly.

That was all he needed to hear and in one swift movement, they joined. Groaning loudly together as they found their rhythm, Cara wrapping her legs around him as he kissed her hungrily. As she kissed him she realised that he wasn’t kissing her the way others had before. It wasn't carnal lust it was something else. They both climaxed together, collapsing into each other's arms before Din rolled onto his side and pulled her in close, placing soft kisses on her head. He thought about taking her blindfold off and letting her see him, but there was no coming back from that and he didn’t know if he was ready.

‘Well you've certainly done that before.’ joked Cara as she attempted to catch her breath.

‘A few times yes.’ he replied.

His voice shocked her. It was still deep but there was a tenderness to it that the modulator in his helmet masked. Cara placed her hand on his chest, tracing up his neck to his cheek before pulling his lips to hers. They lay there for a while, their noses practically touching as they just enjoyed each other.

‘We should get back, the kid will be worried.’ she giggled as she kissed him again.

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He didn’t want it to end but he knew it had to. He wasn't sure what they would do next but he wanted to savour this moment. He was happy and he couldn’t remember the last time he had been but at that moment in time, his world didn’t seem so harsh. Their kiss got heated again and Cara rolled him onto his back, straddling him as she kissed him more passionately.

‘I suppose we could do it once more before we head back.’ she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable and please do leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
